Diamonds Over Water
by Iceis
Summary: Bulma is taken from earth to become Freeza's wife. Suddanly a little blood lust from Vegeta changes it all. Is Vegeta strong enough to protect her. Or is Vegeta strong enough to protect himself from her? Au Bv, Lime, possible Lemon!
1. WHY?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ if I did I wouldn't be doing this right now!

A/n: Another story, yay!!! Well this one is planned to be pretty good I hope that people will really like this one!!!!! Well all I can say for now is I hope you enjoy the story! This is a EXTREME!! A/u just for people that didn't know…so a lot of things are really different. So don't count on it being like the show in anyway even though it starts off like it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Diamonds over water!!!!

On the dark ship the air held a slight scent of rotting flesh. Guards stood at every door as if hiding dark secrets behind each one. Every now and then a scream of pain and terror could be heard echoing about. The ship held people of high power and death. One of the most ruthless of all was Freiza.

"Zarbon, what is the name of the planet were about to land at?" A dark almost vile sounding voice asked.

"Planet Earth, master Freiza."

"Earth? That sounds so…..invigorating!! That will be the perfect place to find my future wife."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Down on Earth in the Capsule Corp. compound~

"Mom! Dad! I'm going out to Dinner with Yamcha! I'll be home before 11:00" Bulma called grabbing her purse. "Come on Yamcha!" Bulma laughed as Yamcha sat on the couch. He was eating little chocolates out of the candy dish on a table in the middle of the room. "Come on you pig or your going to lose your appetite!" Bulma ran up and grabbed his arm to go. "Bye!!!!" She yelled through the house.

"Where do you want to go out to eat at?" Yamcha asked opening the door for her.

"Um I don't care as long as it's not Mexican it gives me heart burn" Bulma laughed. She was in a great mood today. She had gotten all her work done early and finally Yamcha actually showed up for a date.

"Ok, Chinese it is!" He said getting into his side of the car and starting the engine.

As the car ride went on it stayed deathly silent, until Bulma broke it.

"So….how's training going?" Bulma asked trying to make conversation.

"Fine." 

"Oh that answer was so long I didn't even hear it all!" Bulma said sarcastically.

"Well what did you want me to say?" 

"I'm just trying to start a conversation!"

"Well its apparently not working is it!!!" Yamcha yelled this time.

Bulma backed off sensing something was wrong. They had these fights often but this was strange. Bulma turned away from Yamcha and looked out the window for the rest of the ride to the restaurant. Fights like this were normal in there relationship. Bulma was starting to get fed up with them. She started to think what it would be like to break up with Yamcha and start dating around.

"Yamcha I was thin.." 

"WHAT!" He yelled expecting Bulma to say something mouthy. Then he realized she wasent. "……sorry I'm a little."

"Yamcha were through!! Stop this car right now!"

"No, I said I was sorry!"

"STOP THE CAR NOW!!!" 

The car swerved into a parking lot and Bulma started to open the door.

"Bulma wait!"

"No Yamcha I've had it!" Bulma said then got out and slammed the door. 

Yamcha slammed his fist on the wheel and then just speed off without a second glance. 

Bulma on the other hand started to cry as she walked home. She loved Yamcha, but this really did it. Bulma hadn't even done anything.

*He did it to himself* Bulma thought scared out of her mind walking down the dark roads that lead to her house. All she could hear was the sound of her high heal shoes clanking on the ground. 

A small noise in the woods next to her startled her. She started to run as fast as possible until she couldn't run anymore. She knew she was being ridiculous but she was really jumpy and vulnerable. Bulma finally got into her neighborhood and seen a bench in a park located on her street and decided to take a break. She took her high heel Shoes off and rested on the bench looking into the sky. 

The sky was a beautiful blue with hundreds of stars in view. The moon was almost full. She looked up naming the constellations when she saw something not to normal. A star was moving way to fast to be a star. It flew across the sky going out of Bulma's sight in a few blinks of an eye.

*That's not normal. I didn't even think space ships could travel that fast…*

With that thought in mind Bulma picked up her shoes and headed home. She wandered how her life had changed since she was little. How Goku had died 2 years ago. Bulma was 29 years old now and Goku would now be about 19 if he were still alive. He was 17 when he caught the deadly heart virus that was going around and died before they could get a cure. He was the strongest little guy she knew. His last words were "Tell Chichi I'm sorry I can't make it to the wedding…." A tear started to roll down her face. *Poor Chichi I don't think even she's gotten over it yet…*

She walked up to her front door tired and swore. Bulma put the password in the little box next to the door and the door instantly opened. 

"Mom….Dad?" Bulma asked wandering what time it was. *they must be asleep* Bulma though as she walked up the stairs to take a nice warm bath.

After the bath she got ready for bed and lay down to sleep. Just before she could go into the world of dreams a loud noise erupted outside. It sounded like something vibrating but overly loud and a horrible thing to hear. 

Bulma put on her robe and looked out her window to see the top of a HUGE ship down at the park. She also seen her parents run out from the front door and stop at the porch to see what was going on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Zarbon open the door! The search begins now!" 

"Yes, Master Freiza"

"Where is Dodoria?" 

"I'm not sure Master Freiza." Zarbon said walking over to the control panel and opening the door.

A little bit of smoke came out as the door opened. Then Zarbon came out followed by Freiza. They looked around at the visitors that had gathered around the ship. Some had crazy hair of different colors up in spikes. Some had skateboards and there were a few adults that were watching with a look on there face that said 'HOLY SHIT!!!' 

"I do hate it when People stare don't you agree Zarbon? ELIMINATE THEM!"

"Yes Lord Freiza!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma and her parents were running down to were they seen the ship when a bright light filled the air. A sudden smell of something burning filled the air. When the light died down all the people standing around the ship were gone.

"Oh my….."Bulma never got to finish the sentence.

Before she could even finish the sentence she saw Freiza and Zarbon step around the corner. Freiza instantly stopped.

Bulma and her parents froze in fear. 

Bulma saw Freiza point over at Bulma and Zarbon look and nod. A smile passed both there lips. They started to walk up to Bulma and her parents.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Freiza said stepping so he was so close to Bulma she could feel his breath.

 Other then the fact that he was so short he was ugly. He looked kinda girlish. Bulma thought in her head. Finally she got enough courage to speak up.

"Who...who are you?" Bulma asked then started to shake when Freiza brought his hand up to her face. 

He dragged his hand down cheek to her neck to her shoulder.

Bulma suppressed the urge to smack him.

"Don't touch me!" Bulma said through clenched teeth.

"A feisty one aren't you? And your skin…..so soft……Zarbon I choose her take her back to the ship!" Freiza said and started to walk off as if that was it.

"NO! Who the hell do you think you are!?!?" Bulma yelled at his retreating form.

Freiza turned around. "You should be honored I choose you to be my queen. We will get to know each other better later. For right now I want to get off this forsaken planet and blow it up. It disgusts me."

"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT!!!!!" Bulma screamed

Her parents looked on in shock but couldn't speak.

"Come now I'm in a hurry!!!!" Freiza said motioning for them to come.

"What if I refuse?"

"Well lets make a deal…..If you come willfully I wont blow up your planet. If you don't well then well take you forcefully and blow up your planet. Ether way you will be mine!"

Bulma sat there shocked she had just met this ….guy? And now he wants to make me his Queen and no matter what I do there's nothing I can do to prevent me from going. *man at times like this I wish Goku was still alive! and where's Yamcha?*

"Ok…ok…I'll go but you're not going to blow up my planet right?" Bulma said sadly knowing she had absolutely no choice. 

"Right!" Freiza said with a sneaky smile.

Bulma turned around and looked at her parents and hugged them. "I love you. I promise I'll come back!" Then she turned to Freiza. "Do I need to pack anything?" 

"That won't be necessary…" Freiza watched as she walked up to him. "You're going to have to learn something. I always get what I want!" 

And with that he started to walk back to the ship. Bulma looked up at Zarbon who looked down on her. Then she turned around and started to walk behind Freiza. Zarbon followed after them.

Bulma's parent's mouths dropped as the door shut to the ship and started to almost instantly take off. Still they couldn't utter a word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the ship Bulma followed Freiza into what had to be the control room. The ship was already in space and Bulma didn't even feel it take off yet. Bulma could see earth from the control room screen.

"Bye…" She whispered

"NOW!!!!!" Freiza screamed to Zarbon who was up at the controls. This made Bulma jump.

She saw Zarbon punch in a button and a beautiful purple laser shoot out of a beam cannon. 

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Bulma screamed falling to the floor and started to cry.

Earth was …….Destroyed!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, everybody I hope you like this story. I thought id try something new and take it away from the humor. This story should be a lot of fun to write. Also all the questions you have will probably be answered in the next chapter so don't worry. Thanks for reading!!!

3 Iceis 3


	2. Beautiful things!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ if I did then I wouldn't be doing this right now.

A/n: Ok hi everyone! I'm glad you liked the first chapter! I thought of a really good idea for this chapter so I thought id write it before this weekend. (I'm going to be gone all weekend) Well anyways thanks for the reviews!!!!!!! I LOVE THEM!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Diamonds over water

Bulma stayed on her hands and knees and cried. *My parents…..my family…..my friends…..Yamcha…….all gone just like that after I gave up myself to this creature!!! That was all for nothing. I would have rather died on the planet with everyone then be here!!!!* Bulma thought weeping as she heard someone walk up to her.

"Get off the floor. This is no way for the future queen of the universe to act! Sacrifices MUST be made!!" Freiza's girlish voice yelled at her. "Servants!!!!" Freiza called, in a few seconds 5 female slaves were lined up in front of him.

 "Take Miss Bulma to her room for rest and explain to her what she will be able to do around here." Then Freiza bent down to Bulma. "I can not make you my queen until I am immortal!! But don't worry ill get it soon. Until then be free to do what you like on the ship. I will assign you a private guard to get to know so you don't feel lonely." With that said Freiza walked out of the room. 

The slaves gathered around Bulma. One bent down and grabbed Bulma's arm beckoning her gently to come with them. None of them spoke a word to her. They were all dressed in a light blue dresses. They flowed to the ground scraping solemnly against the ground.

Bulma slowly and warily got up for her knees and started to follow them, a solid look on her face. Streaks ran down her face where tears had dried. Her face was towards the ground as in a shame that was upon her. 

One of the slaves held Bulma's hand to help keep her standing since Bulma looked as if she were going to pass out. 

As they came closer to the room she would be staying in all the guards would step to the side of the hall out of there way. They knew this was there future queen and tried to give utmost respect to her. 

As they turned the hall way three men were walking down the hall way in there direction. Bulma assumed that they were just guards, but when all the sudden all the slaves walking around in a circle around her stopped she looked up. 

Standing still in the middle of the hallway was the three men, apparently not wanting to move around them, stood staring at her. The one in front of the other to was a short man with hair that stood as a flame on the top of his head. He had a scowl on his face as he stared at her and she seen the tip of his tail twitch angrily from around his waist. She supposed he was the 'leader'.

The other men were much taller then the 'leader'. One was bald and was sneering at her and the other had long black spiky black hair that ran down his back. He was smiling at Bulma like she was a piece of meat.

"Well what do we have here? It looks like Freiza's got a new whore. I must admit thought his taste in woman has honestly gotten better. This one is beautiful compared to what I've ever seen before." The tall one with black hair said to her then laughed.

"I'd shut up if I was you Raditz this is supposedly our future queen. Remember the little post it things we got saying they found an earthling for him. I guess this is her." The bald one said almost in a manner that made him sound completely dumb. 

The smaller one just suddenly smirked and walked through the slaves and past Bulma, making eye contact with her as soon as he was close enough that only she could see him do it. The other to men followed him through the crowd. As Raditz walked by he growled playfully at Bulma. 

Bulma just stared straight ahead of her pretending not to hear it.

As the men walked away Raditz smacked one of the slave's butts with his tail and started to laugh when she made a noise that sounded like a high pitched squeak. Bulma could here Raditz and the bald one start to laugh, but the sound drowned away as they turned the corner and walked away.

Soon again they were walking and finally reached a large door. They needed three slaves to open it for her. They brought her inside and laid her on her new bed. 

Bulma didn't even look around the room as soon as she laid down she passed out.

A few hours later Bulma jumped up from the bed mouthing the word no. She couldn't even scream for some reason her voice wouldn't work. She looked around the room at her surroundings. She was lying in a light pink canopy bed. The pillows and sheet were made out of silk other then the top cover that was made out of fuzzy soft wool. 

As she looked around the room she seen a door that was open to revile a bathroom from what it looked like. Inside, from the position she was sitting, she could see a bathtub that looked the size of a hot tub. Around the room was many assorted knickknacks and old antique furniture. Then she seen a door she supposed was a closet. The whole room had a theme of the color pink. It was a soft pink almost white.

"So I see you finally up!" A female Voice sounded through out the room. 

Bulma looked over to the door. There stood a normal sized female smiling a warmly smile at her. She wore armor like the guards outside. She had long straight Black hair pulled up into a bun at the top of her head with to streaks of hair running down the sides of her face. 

Bulma jumped up and smiled hugely. From the looks of the girl she was chichi. 

"Chichi?" Bulma gasped, tears in her eyes, her voice at a whisper not being able to talk any louder. 

"um…no, my names TX. Don't ask people just call me that cause my real names Trinity Xenor. Who's this Chichi person….someone from your planet?"

Bulma nodded. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry… Freiza's an ass I know he did the same thing to me. He said if I didn't come with him to be a guard on his ship he'd destroy my planet, but he did even thought I came. I know how you feel. I'm going to be your personal guard here on this ship. I'll show you around and wait on you hand and foot. Anytime you need me for help, directions, or just plain advice then don't hesitate to get me. At night I'll be outside your door. We should get your throat checked." TX said walking over to Bulma holding out her hand. 

Bulma took it and stood up. It was about then that she noticed she wasn't wearing her normal clothes. It was a dress like outfit that the slaves must have put on her while she was sleeping. It was royal blue and fell down to the floor leaving a train to follow her as she walked The back was really low on her back with a few crisscrossing straps across her back. It fit her curves perfectly. 

Bulma admired her new outfit for only a second. Then looked up at a smiling TX. "So let's go to the med wing and see what happened to your voice."

Walking down to the med wing guards, at almost all the doors, looked and gawked at her never ending beauty. Even thought she had a frown the guards admired her every step. 

When they reached the med wing and walked inside immediately a doctor ran up to them and bowed. Standing up Quickly he asked what was wrong. 

"Bulma has something wrong with her voice she can't talk" TX said for Bulma.

"Ok! I know just what to do." The doctor ran into a back room and came back with to bottles. "Here." He said giving them to TX. "Spray the blue one into the back of your throat and your voice should last about an hour. Use it every time your voice dies or when ever you feel it necessary. The red ones for…well …TX can explain that one later. I'll hope not to see you down here again I don't want to see you injured!" With that TX and Bulma walked out or the med lab. 

Bulma sprayed the sweet tasting spray in the back of her throat immediately she was able to talk.

"What the hell? How did he know what I needed?" Bulma said staring at the bottle in confusion.

"Well the same thing happened to me. You got so upset you lost your voice. He gave you what he gave me. The red bottle is pills. There for…well…The depression that's might follow with your days here, but there just a precaution. You may never need them. I did and they helped me out a lot. Just take one and it should work for 24 hours."

Bulma nodded, memories fading back to her about what had happened.

"Don't worry to much. It's not so bad here all the time. You'll probably be here a long time before Freiza marries you. He wants immortality first. He's strange like that."

"How do you know all this? Like how do you know everything that's happening?" 

"Well Freiza sends little memos around to everyone on the ship. So pretty much every one on the ship knows this about you." 

Bulma sighed. "Do you have a science lab here? I love to invent things and work with things like that. It takes my mind off things and I think that's exactly what I need right now." Bulma said ignoring her use of saying things a lot.

"Yes we do, but I'm not sure if you're allowed in there. I'll talk to Freiza about getting equipment in your room so you can do it by yourself with no interruptions. There's a door in your bathroom that leads to a private study. I'm sure Freiza wont mind. He'll probably have it done by tomorrow." TX said opening the huge door that lead to her room for Bulma. "I'll show you around to a few places you might like that Freiza set up for you. For now just relax." TX shut the door.

Bulma walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. She couldn't comprehend what was happening to her. She was in denial that Earth blew up. She didn't want to believe anything that was happening to her. 

She stood up and walked into the bathroom to see what was in there. There was a bathtub with air jets and a toilet. Also there was a shower next to it. The bathroom altogether was big, but not as big as the room. She looked at the back of the room and seen a door and opened it. Inside was a huge room with only a desk inside. The walls were mint green and it had the smell of peppermint. Bulma wandered why it smelled like that, but really didn't care right now.

She walked back into the bedroom and went to the closet. When she opened it her mouth dropped. Inside was a walk in closet with hundreds of different dresses and shoes. All assorted by colors. In the back of the room was a vanity with more make up and hair accessories then she thought a planet could make. She looked at all the different kind of dresses that were in her favorite colors. She seen pajamas in there to most of them were silk, but she found a pair of blue pajama pants and a shirt made out of cotton. She grabbed a towel and washcloth and decided she would take a bath.

After a relaxing bath, she laid in bed thinking about what was going on with her life right now. One of the first things that came into her mind (that surprised Bulma) was the short man walking in front of the group of men. *was kinda cute…I wander what he's doing on this ship. Probably just as evil as Freiza.* Bulma thought with a frown. Then she drifted off into sleep again. After a few hours she was awaken by a knock at the door.

"Come in." Bulma said still half asleep. 

After a few seconds she heard someone walk up to her bed and shake her softly.

"Come on sleepy head I cant wait to show you this place Freiza had people make for you!!! Even though I don't want to give him credit, but I know you'll love it!!" TX said to her softly.

After a few more minutes of trying to get Bulma up and ready they finally headed out the door. 

Bulma had found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to wear that was in her favorite Color (you guess it) BLUE!!

They walked a little bit in silence then got to a door. 

"Ok cover your eyes I'm going to take you to the middle of it and then you can look." TX said excitedly. 

Bulma immediately complied curiosity getting the best of her.

Hearing the door slide open. Bulma felt TX's hands grabbed her shoulders and guided her on the walk which fist went down many steps. When about 3 minutes passed they finally stopped. 

"Wow that was a long walk for a room!" Bulma said very curious now. 

"Well it's not exactly a room…You can open your eyes now!!" 

Bulma opened her eyes and almost passed out. 

It was a garden. A beautiful…spectacular garden. Flowers came out in every direction. The ground was made of grass. And there were paved walk ways that lead in all directions around through beautiful assortments of flowers. A few trees were around the gigantic room and right directly in front of her was a pond. Not just a normal small pond, but almost big enough to be considered a lake. What astounded Bulma the most was the ceiling. There was none. It was what Bulma was guessing as glass. She could see the stars perfectly when she looked up. The garden had no lighting what so ever just the stars keep it light in a dim manner. 

"How do they keep everything alive in here with no sunlight?" was Bulma's first question.

"I really don't know….I do know that people come in here every night when you're asleep and water them and take care of them. The slaves think you don't want to be bothered so do it when your not here. Freiza also built you a house in here. Isn't it perfect….." TX's voices drown off as she said that. 

"A house!?!?! DAMN!!! How big is this ship?!?!?!" 

"Well…let see. This Garden is in the very center of the ship. It's the same height as the whole ship. All the floors surround this garden. That's why there's stairs going into here because Freiza doesn't want anybody but you and people on the top floor in here. The top floor is Freiza, your, Zarbon and Dodoria's rooms. As long as the science and med labs and crap like that. A few slaves live up here to like the ones who tend to this garden. The next floor is for elite soldiers like the Prince and his 2 goons. The last floor is the slaves, which there are A LOT of." TX stopped for a second to get a breath of air. "DON'T and I repeat DON'T go onto the Elite Soldiers floor. They don't have females on this ship, other then a few slaves, and they will take advantage of you quickly."

"Where's your room? The second floor?" 

"No I don't have a room. I don't sleep. I hang out in the lounge when I want to relax and watch T.V." (A/n: I know I know they don't have TV's and lounges on the ships normally but hey I felt like them having them in my story lol) 

"You don't sleep?"

"Nope my species doesn't need it. That's why Freiza choose me and took me from my home to look after you cause I wont sleep on the job and I was the strongest female on my planet…….Oh my gosh look!!!!" TX Said pointing up to the ceiling. 

Bulma looked up to see a huge beautiful comet fly across the sky. The watched until it was out of there vision. Bulma looked back down into the lake she was standing in front of. She could see the reflection of the stars dancing on the water. 

"It looks like diamonds………like diamonds on the water…." Bulma said almost at a whisper at the beauty of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This wasn't a cliffy but I thought it would be cool to end the chapter there…I hope you like it and please review!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!! Well I hope you guys like the length of it to cause it felt like it was 80 pages long lol. Love ya guys see ya!!!

3 Iceis 3


	3. Blood lust to the extreme

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz if I did I wouldn't be doing this right now!

A/n: Hey everybody I really like working on this story so I decided to write another chapter for now. I know I haven't been doing my other stories to much, but I got addicted to this one. So here it is……oh and just because I'm not going to write T.X. its going to be TX I'm am making my self confused with the abbreviations of it.

I changed Frieza's name to Freeza just cause I like that spelling better lol.

* * *

Bulma stared at the beauty, stunned. She had never seen anything so miraculous.

"If my mom could only see this…Bulma said excitedly then realized about planet earth. A tear ran down her cheek.

TX walked over to Bulma and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry to much about it. It will get better…you'll see them again someday!" TX tried to say encouragingly. "I will leave you alone in here for a little bit. I'm going to be outside the door. Just come out whenever you're done in here and I'll show you around some more." TX said walking through the automatic doors.

Bulma stared out into the lake for a little while then started to walk around. She saw some flowers that resembled roses and other flowers from earth. It made her feel like she was at home. She walked through many different paths, liking the fact that she was by herself. Bulma didn't want to be sound anybody anytime soon. She didn't want to see or talk to anyone. She decided this was her new favorite place for now.Bulma came upon a bridge that went across the lake into another huge field of flowers. It was much prettier then all the other spots in the garden. Bulma recognized all the flowers. They all must have come from earth now that she took a closer look at them.Freeza must have done some research. Well maybe not him, but one of his slaves. Bulma thought to herself, sitting down in the middle of the flowers breathing in their scent. I'm going to dedicate this area to earth, to all the people that died…to my mom…Bulma's mom always loved to garden. When Bulma was little she would run around while her mom worked and loved to learn about what they were called and how they got their beautiful colors.Not too long after Bulma started to daydream about the past that she had the automatic doors open and close from a different side of the field from where the main doors were. Bulma stood up immediately. She looked around almost scared of who it might be."TX?" Bulma called out into the room.A gloved hand muffling her scream instantly covered Bulma's mouth. Bulma tried to look back at the person covering her mouth, but with no prevail. Bulma held her hands clasped together at her heart as if think she was going to die.Bulma soon heard soldiers at the door of the garden and heard the doors again open and close."Let's go!" A deep voice said against her ear and started to pull her.Soon Bulma saw the house that Freeza (A.K.A. the slaves) made for her. She still hadn't seen the person holding her. Before she even had time to blink they were inside the house."When the guards come tell them I'm not in here or I won't hesitate to kill you!" He said holding up a ki ball in his palm in front of her face.

She could feel the heat on her cheek as she turned her head minutely to try to escape it.

He let go of her slowly.

Bulma turned around and instantly recognized the face. It was the short man that led around the two other tall men she had seen earlier. She stared into his eyes for a little bit looking to see if she could trust him in anyway to even help him. She nodded after a moment and he ran into another room.Bulma looked after the direction he left and turned toward the door. A guard burst through it and ran up to her. Soon he bowed and after 3 other men followed his example he stood up."Sorry to disturb you, but have you seen the Prince Vegeta come in here or heard anything that might prove of his appearance in this garden?"

Bulma started to shake with nervousness on what to do in this situation but finally got her act together and started to think with her mind. I need to remember I'm a genius! She took a step forward confidently.

"No I haven't, but what has he done that he should be tracked down?" Bulma said trying to sound like a queen. She had seen many movies about Queens and tried to pull the accent. So he's a prince…honestly I've never seen a cute prince before other then in cartoons. She secretly laughed in her mind."He killed one of the top elite guards during a training session and Master Frieza wishes to speak with him.""Well…" Bulma thought not coming up with anything say quick enough. "Tell Freeza that I want to speak with him about the Prince." Bulma said bravely on the outside, but on the inside was mentally smacking herself. Why am I helping this ass I don't even know Freeza or what I'm going to say to him? Bulma thought breathing a sigh and watching as the man bowed and left instantly. She noticed they all had looks like 'you're a dumb ass for helping him'.Bulma turned around to see the prince slowly come out of the room he was in."Why are you doing this? I just told you to tell them I'm not in here not to go talk to Freeza himself about it!" Vegeta growled in suspicion."I don't know if you know and understand this, but right now I don't give a shit if I die. My planet family and friends are all dead! I have to marry a freaking lizard for Kame's sake!! So helping one more person is something I can do! I'm hoping Freeza DOES kill me for helping whoever you are. I have no idea how horribly you would be punished and you probably deserve it, but I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!!!!!" Bulma started to shout at him. All the anger that built up about her planet being destroyed was coming out now.Vegeta just stared blankly at the female like nothing she said had any meaning.Bulma was now breathing really hard and wanted to shoot herself for even complying with the lizard in the first place. "And you know what…" Bulma said in a whimper. "Please just kill me right now. It would put me out of my misery!!!" Bulma yelled again closing her eyes waiting for anything to happen to her to kill her, but when nothing happened she opened her eyes to see a curious prince staring back at her."He destroyed my planet! All my people! All my family!! I don't really give a shit about it! You shouldn't ether. Move on!!!!!! As for marring Freeza I don't blame you!!! I'd be glad to kill you!" Vegeta said making a ki blast form above his palm.Bulma again closed her eyes and tensed waiting for the soon to be death."But I'm not! If Freeza found out I killed you he'd kill me! I'm not ready to fight him yet! I must achieve my goal first! …As for you..." Vegeta said walking up and kissed her.Bulma didn't move; she was too afraid to. When she felt the kiss stop she opened her eyes and He wasn't there. Bulma brought her fingertips up to her mouth where he kissed her.

  
"Lady Bulma!!!! Are you ok?!?!?! I saw Prince Vegeta run out of the main doors past me and...Lady Bulma?" TX asked seeing Bulma caught up in thought.

Bulma snapped out of her trance and looked at TX. "Oh! I'm sorry! Yes, I'm ok. Umm…How about you show me around some more?" Bulma said cheerful again.

TX admired how Bulma was taking everything. Bulma seemed to be able to get into cheerful states which meant she was doing well.

TX and Bulma started walking down the huge hallway.Bulma looked up at TX. She noticed again how much she looked identical to Chichi. Bulma wandered what species she was. She didn't have a tail so she isn't a Saiyan... she looks just like a human."What are you?" Bulma asked."What am I?""Yeah like are you Saiyan? Human?""Ooooohhhh, I'm a Demi-Saiyan but don't tell anyone. They don't know I'm Saiyan and I don't want to be made fun of because of not having a tail..." TX said almost sounding ashamed."Oh…How did you loose it?""Freeza!" was all TX said. A few minutes later she finally started talking again. "I'm not exactly sure what else I am. I just know I don't need sleep or food because of it. That in itself is extremely strange considering how much Saiyan's eat. I lived on the planet Tron. So I guess that my race to but I don't remember anything but the name of my planet. I don't even remember why I lost my memory of it."

Bulma had a lot of other question like 'How did she come under Freeza and If she lived on the Saiyan planet or not, but decided to save it for later.

"Here's the science lab. Oh and I forgot to tell you Freeza put up the science stuff in your study. I don't know much about it. The only thing I remember Freeza saying was about a laptop, but I know he put a lot of high tech. stuff in there. He did it when you were in the garden. Hey what happened in there anyway?" TX asked.Bulma smiled "Nothing important.""Ok, well here we are you can come down here anytime. If you ever need anything to help you with your science or whatever, you can just stop by down here. I'll be with you all the time though, but just in case I'm not. The top floor is just a giant circle around your garden. So I think it might be a little hard to get lost. If you go down to the other floors, however, that's a different story." TX explained."Ok…well can you show me some other stuff later? I'm kinda still tired and was hoping to see some of the new equipment before I went to sleep.""Sure let's go back!" TX said as they turned around and started to travel back to her room.As they were walking back Bulma saw two other guards that were following Vegeta again headed their way. As they past Bulma heard Radditz growl seductively and keep walking. TX smiled and didn't say a word.Bulma gave her a weird look, but didn't question her. Bulma couldn't help but notice that Goku also looked like Radditz. Damn what's with all the look-alikes?When they got back to the room Bulma went straight through the Bathroom and into her study. When she opened her door she saw a laptop sitting on her desk and a few other mechanical things she wasn't sure of. When she opened the laptop she was happy to see that everything was in English. Then Bulma got an idea and started typing away.After a few hours Bulma walked out and got ready for bed. Before she did though she walked out and asked TX if she could have some of her DNA. TX looked at her like she was joking, but complied when Bulma told her it was for her new project she was working on. After Bulma put the DNA samples into her laptop she got in bed.Bulma couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in bed for hours and finally gave up. Bulma got out of bed and put on a robe. Bulma walked out next to TX."TX? Can you take me down to the garden? I'd like to sleep there tonight. I can't sleep in my room."TX nodded and they walked down to the garden where Bulma went straight into the house ignoring everything around her and went straight to bed.Bulma realized that she felt much safer in that garden than anywhere else.After about half the night or day Bulma couldn't tell when it was. Bulma woke up and got out of bed for a glass of water. For some reason Bulma felt like she had lived there her whole life. She knew where everything was. After getting the water she traveled back upstairs to her room. (A/n: ok just so everybody knows this is a HUGE ASS ship!!!! So yes it has enough room for all this stuff lol.) Just as she walked out onto the balcony of her room did she realize it was her house!!!! Well not the same one, but the exact same design.What the hell!!! Freeza's never even seen my house before!! How does he know all this about me? He must be obsessed!! Bulma thought then stared out into the lake. The "diamonds" shimmered on the water. She fell into a dazed state looking at them.  
  
"Well now, do you seriously like this place?" Bulma heard a deep voice behind her say.Bulma turned around quickly, but saw nothing but darkness in the room.Weird...I could have sworn... Bulma though turning around again to look out the balcony. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh" Bulma screamed seeing Vegeta in front of her.Vegeta just smirked."Why...what are you doing here?" Bulma said trying to build up her courage."This question just kept bothering me since I left. Why did you help me?" He asked almost in a bored tone."Why do you care!?!?!?!" Bulma started to raise her voice. "I thought I told you." She wanted him to leave and for him to leave now."You're trying my patience!!!! Answer me now!!!" Vegeta also started to yell.

  
  
"What if I said I don't want to?"

"Then your loss!!!" Vegeta said narrowing his eyes. Then he brought another ki blast out and pointed it at the garden.

Bulma looked a little upset but didn't let it affect her. "Do it!" She challenged.

"And what If I were to just torture you? Instead of killing you or hurting this 'precious' garden" He said with sarcasm."Then I deserve it! I let my people die! I should have been there with them!!!!"Vegeta couldn't believe he was hearing this. She really was that upset about her family and people dying."You a strange one, I'll give you that!" Vegeta said walking up beside her.Bulma stared up at the stars not looking away for a minute. She wanted to go back home. Live a normal life. Be with Yamcha, she would do anything to try to make it right again with him."Are you going to tell me why you helped me or not?" Vegeta asked after a few more moments of silence."It just felt right.""It just felt right?!?!? That's it?!!! That's a poor excuse if I've ever heard one.""Not all poor excuses are wrong!" Bulma turned and yelled at him. "Now since I answered your question you answer one of mine!!! Why did you kiss me?!?!?!"Vegeta looked at her strangely and started to leave."Answer me!!! I must know!!!!" Bulma yelled at his back angrily."It just felt right!" Vegeta said with a smirk and left. Without leaving a trace that he was there.Bulma sighed and went back to her bed. I'm getting tired of him just showing up and leaving and showing up and leaving. finally with Vegeta on her mind she fell into an almost peaceful sleep. At least as peaceful as it could get.

The next morning (a/n: I decided it's going to be morning so I don't confuse you anymore. It's just hard to tell since there in space.) Bulma was awakened by the noise of someone walking into her room. Bulma slowly opened her eyes to see Freeza.

"Morning thing!" A high-pitched girly mistake for a cross dressing lizard called. (A/n: sorry got a little carried away...) "Did you have a good night's rest?"Bulma nodded wanting to go back to sleep."Well I have some good news!!! I will be leaving with Zarbon and Dodoria on a search for the legendary Dragon balls."At this Bulma snapped awake."We will be gone for quite a while! We're not sure what planet there on, but we're sure they're not far away. I will wish to be immortal and when I come back we will be married! Until then you can do what you like. I will not be in contact with you for some time so just stay around TX for company. Also what's this I hear about you calling off the search for the prince?" Freeza said calmly.

Bulma, whose breathing had changed drastically at the name of the dragon balls had changed to sharp quick breaths, back straightened trying to think of what to say.

"Well I was getting annoyed with the guards and wanted all this to stop, because they were running all about the garden. If he does anything else then I will let the search continue, but for now can you please let him off the charges so I can get some sleep." Bulma thought up quickly hoping it would work."If I didn't know any better I would think you are purposely trying to save the Prince!!!" Freeza started to yell. "Have you developed a little crush?!?!?!"Bulma winced at the idea she got in her head to get the suspicions off but did it anyways."Why how could you think that when I have you over him." Bulma said getting out of bed and walking over to him. Ok Bulma act like you have never acted before!! You've done stuff like this before. She let the strap to the silk pajamas fall down her left shoulder exposing it completely.Freeza grinned. He was proud of his choice for queen. Freeza walked over and pulled her to him and with one swift movement kissed her.Bulma wanted to scream. It was the most disgusting thing that had ever happened to her.Please don't use tongue! Please don't use tongue!!!!!!!! Bulma thought only mildly kissing back. She hoped to Kami that he would stop!After about a few minutes Freeza finally stopped."Well then I will see you when I get back!" Freeza said happily in his gayish voice. "I'm Very proud of your decision of me over the prince. I don't think you'll regret it!!" Freeza said leaving."Don't flatter yourself," Bulma murmured wiping her mouth trying not to gag."Excuse me?" Freeza turned around."Oh I said have a nice trip!" Bulma said regaining her composer quickly.Freeza looked her up and down quickly then turned his back to leave.After he was out of the garden Bulma darted to the restroom and scrubbed her lips raw."HAHAHAHAHA" Bulma heard evil laughing. She looked over to see none other then Vegeta."You need to quit showing up like this. I'm going to go crazy!!!" Bulma yelled at him."You're good at spontaneous things!!! HAHAHA!" Vegeta laughed evilly"SHUT UP!!!!! Why do you keep stopping by!?!?!?!"

  
  
"Well I never actually left. I sensed Freeza coming so I stayed in the garden to make sure you kept your word and listened to your little conversation. I can't believe you kissed him!!!! I haven't had this much of a laugh in years!!!"

"Well what would have you done!!! Huh?" Bulma wondered how long she had been asleep. apparently not very long"Well I certainly would not have kissed him!!" Vegeta gave that sexy smirk she had seen almost to often and just about melted."He forced me you jackass!!!!!""But you gave in!!""I did not!!!! WILL YOU SHUT UP? I SAVED YOUR ASS!!!!!!"Vegeta walked over and brought his fingers up to her lips. They were bleeding mildly from all her scrubbing.

"Stop your going to rip you lips off if you keep this up." Vegeta brought his hand away and looked at the small amount of blood that had trailed off with it. His extreme Saiyan senses brought the smell of her blood up to his nose. Closing his eyes he almost lost control.

Her blood is so sweet and I haven't even tasted it. Vegeta thought opening his eyes to see Bulma looking at him weird.

Bulma tried to turn to look in the mirror to see where her lips were bleeding but couldn't Before Vegeta stopped her.

He brought himself close to her mouth taking in the even fresher cent. Vegeta couldn't help but notice he had started to harden and his body temperature was rising.

As he got closer to Bulma she could tell to. She got scared remembering TX's warning about the elite soldiers but it was only the warning that scared her. For some reason Vegeta himself didn't.

"I never did find out your name?" Bulma asked quietly hoping to get out of a strange situation even though she knew his name.

Vegeta grinned. "I'm Vegeta Prince of Saiyan's."

She could sense that he had an extreme amount of pride behind the way he spoke. She liked that he was still confident even after living with Freeza. She could tell he wasn't ever on Freeza's good side.

Vegeta leaned in closer and touched his lips to hers. He drew away for a second and licked his lips. He took a few strong deep breaths as he tasted her blood. He realized there wasn't much left and he wanted more. DAMN my Saiyan instincts!! Damn them! with that he pulled her to him full force and kissed her harder.

When they came up for air he breathed, "At least you scrubbed your lips or I wouldn't have kissed you!""Then why are you kissing me now?" Bulma said softly as Vegeta kissed down her neck. Bulma's body was pushed up against the edge of the sink."Let's just say you've become an addiction." Vegeta said softly. He stopped at a specific point on her neck and seemed to hesitate.

Bulma had got pulled in with him because of the pleasure she was receiving. Even Yamcha's never made me feel like this. Vegeta's scent was strong and honestly it turned Bulma on. She felt a huge sense of comfort and protection from him and a strong possession.

Bulma heard a loud crash.

Then everything seemed to go black.

* * *

Yeah I like how this story going better then what it did before. I actually am getting into more sexual things which can or cant be a good thing. You guys tell me.

Oh and before you review (if ya do)could you guys go to my bio and see which of the 3 descriptions you guys would want to see turned into a actually story and tell me the number. You'll see when you read my Bio what I mean. Thanks!!

3 Iceis 3


	4. what the?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ if I did I wouldn't be doing this right now.

  
  
A/N: Hey! Here's another chapter have fun!! 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Diamonds Over Water

Bulma woke up in her bed in the garden. She shot up really quick and looked around. 

TX jumped when she saw Bulma move. Then she relaxed and smiled as she watched Bulma look around frantically.

"TX what's going on? I was with Vegeta….and…"

TX walked over and held a small hand mirror up to Bulma. "Congratulations! You have now joined my little club." TX laughed.

Bulma looked into the mirror and noticed to fang marks on her neck. "What club? What's wrong with my neck? Where's Vegeta?!?!" Bulma started to yell.

"Sssshhhh! He's fine. He's back in his room sleeping probably. There is no club I was just joking because I went through the same thing you did." TX answered pointing to her own bite mark.

"I'm just glad it wasn't Nappa who did it. That's what I first thought when I walked in here and saw that on you.  Well you are now the official mate of Prince Vegeta. Well sort of…I know I shouldn't be happy considering Frieza but it will defiantly heal up before Frieza gets back. Just avoid any interaction with him. 

  
  
"WHAT!?!?! But I didn't even feel it!!! Why did he bite me!?!?!?" Bulma started to scream.

  
  
"Bulma relax! Biting is a Saiyan possession thingy. They do it when they find someone they want as a mate. Those damn blood lusters. They will do anything to taste the blood of a female. I'm just surprised You got to Vegeta? What did you do to him?"

  
"I don't understand I don't remember any of this!?!?!"

  
  
"I'm not even sure if he even knows he did it. That's what happened to me. Radditz and me had a small fling and he bit me, but he didn't even know he did it. I went and did some research and found that both people for some reason you kinda black out when it happens and that it happens when you find you soul mate. The bite mark keeps the males coming back for more."

  
  
Bulma winced at every word. 

  
  
"So… you and Radditz are mates?"

  
  
"Yup... but I guess it was fate. I'm not really complaining though. I don't think he is ether."

  
  
"But he's so..."

  
  
"I know he's a horn ball!! I put up with it though cause we both know he can't get any!!!" TX said starting to laugh.

  
  
Bulma found the joke funny but didn't laugh. "Vegeta's my soul mate… I don't even know him…but if he's my soul mate then what about Frieza"

"Well." TX said almost in a sad manner. "Its not going to be easy but not everyone finds there soul mates. So the mark can heal. You have to stay away from him. The more your with him the mark wont have a chance to heal and it will get stronger. To the point where there's no turning back.   
  
  
"Oh you know I didn't see Vegeta's neck I wonder if you marked him back...?" TX said raised a eyebrow.

  
  
Bulma's eyes widened drastically.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
"SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled looking into a mirror in his bathroom.

  
  
Nappa and Radditz ran up to the bathroom door and started to knock. "Are you alright prince Vegeta!?!? Is there something wrong?" Nappa yelled at the door. 

  
  
"YES THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG!!!!! I WOULDN'T BE SCREAMING IF NOTHING WAS WRONG!!!!!! WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE KILLED!!!! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!!!!!" Vegeta yelled rubbing the newly discovered mark.

  
  
"Why would we be killed? What did we do...?" Raditz said getting a little scared at the fact that Vegeta was yelling and Radditz knew he was serious. 

  
  
"Damn it!!!" Vegeta opened the door and both Nappa and Radditz gasped at the same time. 

  
  
"YOU GOT A HAIR CUT!?!?!" Nappa dumbly asked. 

  
  
Vegeta punched him so he flew against the wall. Then Vegeta walked up to Radditz showing him the mark. Radditz let out a sigh of relief. 

  
  
"What's wrong with your getting a mate... is she pretty?" Radditz said about to show the prince the mark he also had.

  
  
Vegeta punched Radditz into the same spot Nappa had just gotten up from.

  
  
"YOU IDIOTS!!!! It's the mark to show I'm the mate of the new queen for Frieza!!!!" Vegeta told them finally.

  
  
There eyes got big and both of them together said. "Oh shit..."

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


TX walked Bulma back to her room. Neither of them talked the whole way. 

They both realized that the mirror in the bathroom was shattered. TX guessed from what Bulma had told her that Vegeta lost control and the only way to control him was to hit something. Bulma just pushed that thought aside.

Bulma had mostly been thinking about Yamcha. *Man... What's Yamcha going to say? ...Oh wait… …well what's he going to say when I die and I see him again. He's probably watching me right now saying how much he hates me...*

  
  
When they got to her room Bulma immediately went back to her new lab. TX stayed outside the door.

  
  
Bulma went back into the lab and shut the door. Then sat down at her computer. After a while of staring at the screen doing nothing she got up and decided to work on a new project. 

  
  
*What should I make? …I know I'll make Playstation!!! Ever since Yamcha made me play the stupid thing I've been addicted to it...I could make my own games!!!!* As soon as Bulma thought about that she got right to work.

  
  
After finally getting the hang of the equipment she had about half of it done when… BOOM!!! It exploded.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
"What are we going to do?!?!? What are we going to do!?!?!?" Radditz said pacing back and forth.

  
  
"How did you end up mating to her?!?!" Nappa asked. 

  
  
"He didn't mean to I went through this with you over what happened with me and TX!!! You just blank out when you do it neither people mean to do it. What I want to know is how the female knew to do it? I thought only Saiyans blacked out and all that crap..." Radditz replied.

  
  
Vegeta sat on the bed his face in his hands deep in thought. "Well I knew there was going to be a day when we would have to go up against Frieza… it looks like when he comes back then we're going to have to fight him..." Vegeta said 

  
  
"Well actually Vegeta. The mark can heal up." Nappa asked.

"What? HOW!?!? Tell me now!!" Vegeta stood up grabbing Nappa by this shoulder and pushing him against the wall.

"Well its NOT going to be easy…

  
  
"It's not something that can be done just like that... The weird thing is...is that it only happens to the luckiest of people. When you find your soul mate it just happens." Radditz started interrupting the 2." 

 Vegeta raised his head to listen. 

"That means you were meant to be together forever. That also means that… that person is the key to you number one goal...or happiness whatever you want to say. It's kinda like..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
"…an addiction you can get rid of. You can never leave each other when you leave to a far away place. If something bad were to happen to you your mate is supposed to always be there for you… and they will!!! Even if they don't want to... Are you getting this Bulma?" TX said setting a tray on her bed in front of her that had some chicken soup on it.

  
  
"Kinda… I guess. I just think it's weird that I don't even know the guy." Bulma said through a soar throat. The explosion caused her to get really sick.

   
"What were you making in there that exploded?" TX asked.

  
  
"Well it's hard to explain. It's called a Playstation. It's just something I thought I could use to pass time. It's something fun that gets your mind off things and into a whole different world…"

  
  
"Is it drugs?" TX asked. Her eyes held a look of surprise. 

  
  
"NNOOO!!!!! It like a TV but you can control the images inside it."

  
  
"Oh…that sounds very strange. I'm going to go relax in the lounge. Please don't go into the lab for a while. I don't want you to die when I'm not around." TX stated with a wink and left Bulma's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So I have to just avoid her till the mark goes away?" Vegeta asked raising a eyebrow.

"well…sort of…but" Nappa tried to explain.

"Just answer me! Yes or no!" 

"Yes."

"Ok simple." Vegeta said leaving the room to go train.

"That boy will never listen…" Nappa said shaking his head. 

Raditz laughed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
"Humph… I'm not tired… "Bulma said getting up from her bed setting her food on a table next to her. She went over to her closet. "I wonder what these out-fits would look like on me." Bulma talked to herself. She tried to ignore the pain in her back and in her ankle and looked around through her clothes. 

  
  
Bulma got to the shoes and found a pair of boots that went up to her knees. They had a small blue jewel near the top center of the boot and were a mix of black blue and dark forest green all around it in a royal like pattern. Bulma tried them on. 

  
  
*They actually make the pain in my ankle stop. I think I'll make these my normal pair of shoes from now on... they make me feel like a warrior or something.* Bulma went and sat on her bed admiring her shoes. 

  
  
She suddenly stood up from her bed and went into her idea of a defensive stance. " What are you going to do now that Bulma has arrived!?!?!?" Bulma said to herself. Bulma stood back up straight and ran her hand through her silky hair. "You want a piece of this? … Hah!!!" Bulma threw her fist out as if punching the air. She aimed it at a lamp in the far corner of the room that looked as big as a persons face. It was sitting on a table by itself. As she did so the light broke. 

  
  
"WHAT THE!?!?!" Bulma yelled and ran over to the now broken light. Bulma then looked down at her hand. There was nothing wrong with it. Bulma took a few steps back and put her hand straight out in front of her. She moved her hand as if to push the broken pieces to the side and as she did the pieces started to move. 

  
  
She kept the pieces moving until they fell off the side and into the trashcan.

She stared at her hand blankly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for this chapter!!!! How'd you like it?!?!?! I thought it was pretty cool I hope you did to!!!! 

3 Iceis 3


	5. How the hell am i going to avoid HIM!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

A/n: I had to go back and fix a few things in the past chapters because honestly I contradicted things I said a lot. Things should be better now. If you catch anything PLEASE tell me! Thank you to EVERYONE!!!! Who helped me through more bad times and flames. Please don't flame me with my stories. I've been having the worst time with that stuff lately. I don't think I could deal with more. If you don't like this then don't read it. Simple enough. Constructive criticism accepted happily.

**IMPORTANT!!!:** For some DUMB reason I can no longer use asterisk's to show when someone is thinking! So now I don't have a clue how I'm going to get that to you guys. ALL THOUGHTS ARE IN ITALICS!!!!!

Thoughts: "_hey everyone this sucks I like the a asterisks better"_

Normal talking: "Hey everyone this is ok"

Watch for this stuff!!

* * *

Diamonds over water

Tx sighed contently when she laid back into the soft arm chair. She felt a bone in her lower back crack unexpectedly and sighed again at the feeling after it did. She leaned her head back and stared up at the ceiling letting the sound of the nearby TV and the other guards off duty talking around her fill her ears. The ceiling was an ordinary white.

_"So boring."_ TX thought picking at a loose string that had fought undone and strayed off from its place. "_I wonder what Radditz is doing….wonder if he's thinking about me."_

Tx suddenly felt the string disappear from her fingers. She looked to where it once sat. Seeing it completely gone she realized someone was sitting in front of her.

"You know if you pick at this it's going to make more of it come undone. If Freeza finds out he won't be happy." Radditz looked at the string he pulled off and twirled it in between his thumb and pointer finger. Then he lightly tossed it behind him.

"Aw how sweet you pulled up a chair to sit near me and stare at me." Tx smiled then looked back up at the ceiling trying not to let Radditz faze her. "_His dark careless eyes will be the end of me."_

Radditz watched, his smile fading, as Tx's eyes tightened almost painfully. He tilted his head and watched more closely. _"Is she fighting back tears?"_

"Have you seen Vegeta lately?" Tx asked softening her expression but not opening her eyes.

Radditz drew back his hand from his goal of touching her face when he saw her expression smoothen out again. He smiled almost goofily. "Yeah….poor fool! He thinks he can just back off easily. Like it's no biggy."

"I'm guessing you know its Bulma then by the way your talking to me?"

"Yup. You should have heard him screaming. He…"

"You realize if he doesn't have the control….or if I can't keep Bulma away from him….we will all suffer the consequences."

"You know Vegeta keeps saying one day we will have to fight him. It's inevitable." Radditz tried to quote the big word in Vegeta's deep accented voice.

Tx smiled sadly.

"I know we will. I want to. I know we will win. Even if we die at least we will be free of him." Tx stared Radditz directly in the eyes for a short moment.

Tx turned sideways in the chair letting her legs dangle off one of the sides. She crossed her arms and looked to be deep in thought.

"Well, we will keep getting stronger till that day….but then again so will Freeza. I wonder what the outcome would be if we fought now. Maybe if we got everyone in the ship to turn against…" Tx was cut off.

"Ssshhhh….don't let people hear you. Some people here are extremely loyal to Freeza you know that! We wouldn't be able to trust anyone else. Let's forget about this. I came here to ask you what you're doing tonight. Were taking a rest stop at some planet to stock up on goods and there's bound to be something fun to do down there."

"I have to worry about Bulma. She's sick and I have to keep her away from him. I know she doesn't have as much control as Vegeta does."

Radditz nodded and stood up to leave.

Tx flinched, to many things were going on in her head at once.

"Wait!" She called out startling a few other guards that were relaxing in the lounge. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "Uh….I'd love to go with you. I'm sure Bulma can take one night."

Radditz smiled.

* * *

Bulma sat on the edge of her bed tapping her foot on the soft carpet making thudding noises to keep her mind off the pain….or the pleasure. She couldn't really tell what it was anymore. Shots of something keep electrifying her through her neck. It felt warm and tingled then it would shoot down her spine making her arms cover with goose bumps. It felt like it should be so painful but she couldn't help but be turned on at the same time.

"There has to be something wrong with me" Bulma said forcibly. She went to touch her neck and stopped herself. She remembered the last time she had touched it a few moments ago. It left her breathless on the floor in the middle of the room needing a release to the extreme.

_"How the hell does TX think I'm going to be able to stay away from him? I feel like I'm going to die if I don't have him. Its only freaking been one day!" _

She got up from the bed carefully and went to change out of her night gown and into something to go out of her room with. The walls seemed to spin around her and her legs were weak.

Bulma pulled on a pair of tight khaki jeans and a light blue sweater. She put her hair back in a loose pony tail to keep it from touching her neck but thought better to let her hair loose and cover it.

"Dam it." She called out when the hair lightly touched the spot when she moved forward

Bulma decided to try forgetting about everything that was happening. Vegeta, the weird behavior she had, her strange powers, Vegeta, her planet and family, Vegeta.

_"Please let this help me"_ She thought as she opened the door. _"The flowers will get my mind off all this"_

Looking to see if Tx was back yet she closed the door behind her and started walking. As she did so the guards randomly assigned around the halls were watching her closely. She kept fiddling with her hair to keep the mark invisible to them from which ever side they were.

Every now and then the feeling would come back and shoot down her spine once again. The feeling of fire dancing with ice. The mix of passion she couldn't understand and didn't seem natural. She would twitch a little when this happened, making guards raise eyebrows.

_"This had to be another side effect from being shocked. This couldn't be from just one man……one sexy….hot….muscular, tasty…." _Bulma's thoughts stopped suddenly. _"Tasty? I'm losing it!!!"_ Bulma grabbed her head almost painfully. _" Snap__ out of it_."

Bulma leaned up against the wall to try to help her get back together but even the wall seemed to be playing with her head. The coolness brought her breath to come in quick intakes even through her sweater.

On the other side of the wall Vegeta was holding his head in his hands with his bare back against the cool cement, a position that was becoming increasingly familiar to him.

Bulma felt the jolt in her neck again and looked around to see if there was a guard in sight. Seeing none she touched the spot on her neck hoping it would stop the feeling.

Vegeta's breath came in quickly. The muscles in his body tightened immediately and he closed his eye's ignoring the need to get his mind off it and train. Not knowing what to do he brought his hand up and covered the mark hoping it would make it go away.

Bulma moaned lightly leaning further against the wall. She tightened her legs in an attempt to stop further moans….It didn't help.

Vegeta could no longer stop himself from touching the mark on his neck causing sensations he had long been denied. A slight deep groan erupted into his throat.

Bulma's temperature rose drastically. She felt her legs were going to give out on her. _"Get away from the….wall damn it……move Bulma …..Move!!"_ Bulma chanted in her head. More moans started piercing her throat.

Vegeta opened his eyes to very small slits and drew in some air with his nose. Recognizing the scent instantly, also knowing it from the immediate reaction caused in his body, he sighed. Looking to the door he resisted the temptation to go out get her. To bring her in and strip off her clothes….see her completely as his and only his.

He slammed his hand against the wall pushing him forward forcefully and quickly away from it then walked out of the room slamming the door to his bathroom.

The feelings Bulma was receiving stopped instantly out of nowhere. She snapped out of her trance and looked around quickly completely embarrassed about her situation. She looked around once more her eyes shifting in every which direction before she started walking again.

She closed her arms around herself in a hug like position and continued down the hall to the garden. _"damn……that was nice…."_ She smiled nervously.

In Vegeta's room the shower started followed by the sound of a muffled yell.

* * *

As soon as Bulma got to the garden house and shut the door she nearly collapsed on the floor. She scrambled to her bed and fell on it trying to calm down.

_"I'm really starting to like beds right now!"_ She curled up in a ball and started taking deep breaths to calm herself down. _"I hope Tx comes here soon….I really need to speak with her." _

Just as she had thought that in her head, Bulma heard the front door slam open and footsteps run to her room.

Tx burst in holding herself up with the doorway. She looked to be running for hours. "MY GOD! There you are!" Tx relaxed her breathing and walked over to sit on the bed.

Both of them started talking at the same time and neither of them look to be letting up anytime soon. Finally Bulma stopped.

"Did you just say that you're going on a date with Radditz tonight?!?! Where are you going to go? Don't tell me there's a disco room on one of these floors." Bulma smiled.

"Well actually I'm sure if I knew what a disco room was then I could probably tell you we have one. I still don't know what's all on this ship."

"You're dating him? Radditz? Aren't you guys already in some weird way…married?"

"Enough with the questions I'm just glad I got here and found you in bed alone and not with the prince…."

"WHAT?!?! I would NOT get in bed with him even if I did want him. He's not human….." Bulma said startled then grasping for words.

"Are human lies always this obvious?"

Bulma growled "How do I get the feeling to stop?! The feeling in my neck! I want it gone! It's driving me crazy!" Bulma took more deep breathes to stop herself from talking fast. She calmed down her wording "How soon till it goes away?"

"It could take up to a year. It all depends on how much you think about him and want him or are actually with him. Honestly if you could give up thinking about him completely you could make it go away as soon as 24 hours." Tx paused watching Bulma's sigh of relief. "In speaking matters of getting the feelings to go away…you won't be so lucky. You would have to satisfy your lust. If you sleep with Vegeta the feeling will go away permanently….or at least until your about to sleep with him again. Other then that…you have to satisfy yourself ether with another man….or just completely alone. Which in your case you only have one option."

Bulma sat staring at her with a horrid look on her face. "I can't do that…"

"Believe me you can. Or you can just walk around just about having an orgasm every time you walk, especially in public. Which…trust me sucks. The dreams are worse…."

"STOP IT! I don't want to hear anymore! I'm screwed!!!"

"Literally."

Bulma groaned. "What did you do…." Bulma asked shyly.

"Had sex with Radditz. I wasn't able to contain the urges. That's why I'm helping you. It's only going to get worse from here.

Bulma pulled a pillow over her face and screamed into it.

Tx laughed. "It's so much fun messing with you."

"You're lying then?!"

"No…but watching you is fun." She watched Bulma toss and turn in bed. Tx decided to lighten her up with the good news. "Imagine how the prince feels. To Saiyan's pleasuring oneself it's dishonorable. The only time he's going to get another woman is when we stop at other planets." Tx laughed. "and there aren't many other races that are formed like you, me and the Saiyan's. I love watching Radditz, Nappa, and Vegeta suffer. They are so impossible."

Bulma tried to find the humorous side to all this. She didn't succeed.

"I'm really going to be Freeza's queen…" Bulma changed the subject suddenly and stated now in a melancholy voice.

"We will see what happens." Tx lowered her eyes. She felt horrible for Bulma. Tx smiled "I wonder what he's like..."

"DON'T SAY IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Bulma covered her face again with the pillow and rolled around humming so she couldn't hear Tx. Bulma didn't realize how close she was to the edge and rolled right off the other side nearly hitting the lamp stand next to her.

Tx covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing. She jumped when a loud beep filled the air. Then a voice came over the speakers through out the ship. The voice was muffled so Tx ran to the window and opened it to hear better.

"Attention all upper level and elites, meet down at the central cock pit for incoming transmission from lord Freeza." The almost monotone voice repeated.

"That's both of us Bulma…" Tx walked over to find Bulma staring at the ceiling. Tear in her eyes.

"I want my parents back."

"I think you need some more of that medicine."

"Honestly, I do too."

"Vegeta's going to be there too. Just stay by me. Everything will be alright." Tx grabbed Bulma's arm and helped her up.

* * *

Bulma stayed behind Tx as they entered the room. She was waiting for a sudden blow of pleasure from her neck. It never came.

They made there was around groups of guards to the near front.

Bulma recognized the room immediately. It was where she watched hopelessly as her planet was destroyed. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt woozy when she opened them.

Tx realized this and quickly grabbed her arm steadying her. "Relax it will be over with soon" She whispered in her ear. Tx looked around the room till she spotted Vegeta and walked in the complete opposite direction.

Bulma studied the room. It was dark, the only lights being the computers that other elites were working on in front of them and the huge window looking out into space. They were on a balcony compared to where the elites were working with a metal guard rail in front of them, stopping them from getting closer to the important info. Not that anyone couldn't just jump over the rail and get it anyway.

_"Why would that lizard need such a useless rail up here."_ Bulma had a sudden image of Freeza falling from it. She covered her mouth to cover a chuckle.

When everyone had entered the room a screen appeared on the 'wind shield' showing a huge picture of Freeza standing….or floating with his two minions by his side.

"We have yet to come across the dragon balls yet, but we have been getting clues to the whereabouts. I hope everything is running smoothly. I've heard that the ship is going to be landing at a planet to supplies. Where is Lady Bulma?"

Bulma's head shot up and she hesitantly walked forward towards him. "Right here lord Freeza." She said regretting that she called him 'lord'. _"That damn gay voice of his."_

"The planet we will be going to has very strong inhabitants. Tx is not strong enough to handle your protection. I will assign you a new protector for the visit."

Bulma frowned at the fact of getting someone she didn't know and would probably rat on her about her mark. More stress

"Vegeta, come forward."

Tx, Radditz, Nappa, and Bulma froze instantly there muscles so tight they felt like marble statues about to fall over.

_"Oh God!"_ they all thought at the same time.

* * *

A/n: Wow it's been so long since I posted a chapter! 'I'm going to go straight into working on the next chapter and will hopefully have it out by Friday. I hope you all like this one!

3 Iceis 3


	6. The beautiful let down part one

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Dragon Ball Z**

A/n: I'm here again finally I'm sorry it's been taking so long. Again just like with 'The Linking song' I have sat down and written out the plot to this story. I hope it turns out how people like. Right now I'm working on 'The Linking Song' , 'Diamonds over Water', 'Catch me if you can', and 'Saber Nights'. After that will be 'Journey to the past.' And unforgiving story….then my humor fics…'Black Roses' is in there somewhere.…and so on. Well I hope you all like it!

I am actually horribly scared to continue putting chapters up on because of hearing story of peoples stories being deleted for there sexual content. They were amazing stories that really were controlled in there content only to be used at appropriate times and were decently put together. Not just plain flat out sex. I REALLY wonder what the border line is for the mature rating….like just how MUCH or how detailed you can get without crossing that line. I'd write to them but they never email back when I do….Promise this isn't all about sex though….there's a plot!

Btw: Have fun trying to picture Bulma's dress I have it clear in my mind but it's amazingly hard to describe. Maybe ill draw a picture of it. Tell me if understood how it looked lol. (You'll understand when you get to that part.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Diamonds over Water**

****

Bulma felt numb as she walked back to her room, Nappa on one side and Vegeta at the other. She kept her head down and ignored the small tingles in her neck that enflamed every time Vegeta got to close. TX had been sent to work on guard at another part of the ship for the time being.

She wanted desperately to look to Vegeta's face to see how he was reacting but knew to be against it. "Just forget him Bulma." She thought to herself. "Forget him completely and it will all go away." Bulma subconsciously knew she didn't want to forget him because she knew she would rather be with him than Freeza.

She had to quickly refuse the urge to push him up against the wall with all her might as she walked to her door which Nappa opened for her. "Thank you…" She squeaked out numbly as she started towards the opening. Right as she passed Vegeta her legs refused to move and she halted catching his eyes.

Nappa swallowed hard prepared to step in if necessary.

Bulma ripped her gaze from his and entered the room stiff legged. She sighed happily when the door was finally shut behind her. Of course the urge only seemed to be getting stronger, but Bulma felt she could handle herself better knowing he was on the opposite wall. She still was completely oblivious to the fact that wall didn't stop the urge she had earlier.

Freeza had ordered for Bulma to take a short 'vacation' on this planet to stretch her legs out of the ship. Not only did her curiosity rise up a notch, but as did her fear of not knowing what types of powerful extraterrestrials they would be. She let her mind linger on that a few minutes before the urges set in again.

Bulma didn't know what to do first so she decided on a shower.

Vegeta flinched visibly when he heard the shower turn on. He found himself trying to stop his nervous movements.

Nappa noticed this and wanted to laugh. "Use this to help make your control strong. It might be an excellent training technique."

"Nappa?"

"Yes."

"Shut the HELL up." Vegeta shook his head trying to get pictures of Bulma naked out of his head.

Nappa sighed.

Bulma, in the shower, did everything possible to avoid touching the mark. She made a stupid mistake of letting the water rinse her hair out, she turned and the water rained directly down on it. Bulma groaned loudly and threw herself against the wall. She evened out her breathing only to get a bigger urge to do it again.

"My God have I no control." Bulma cupped the mark with her hand and finished rinsing her hair. Slowly she found her hand wondering to pull her hair away from her neck and let the water splash down once again on the mark. Bulma felt sparks fly as it eased her need slowly. She could feel the nerves in her neck pounding and being stimulated as it her neck in itself was having an orgasm. She breathed her groans to stop her from yelling out.

Vegeta had already squirming and staring at the door. Beads of sweat framed his brow. Nappa started to move towards him when Vegeta, eyes glazed over in lust, took a step towards the door then a few deep breaths. He calmed himself down by resting his sweating brow on the cold door. Vegeta tried to loosen his tail around his waist that was squeezing him hard enough to cause severe bruising.

Bulma finally found her control and jumped out of the shower laying onto the ground in painful arousal.

Bulma pulled on a towel and walked into the bedroom using her newly found power to open a drawer for her. "Okay just relax." Bulma changed into a nightgown and sat at the edge of her bed. "Maybe it would be easier just to do it once, or at least until Vegeta's not near my anymore." Bulma looked into a mirror sitting close to her bed and noticed the skin around her neck was dark red. "Oh great! Just what I need, more problems to draw attention. That's it! I'm just going to do this and get it over with."

Bulma lay down on her back and stared at the ceiling. "I can't do this." She walked over to her light and turned it off. Almost immediately as she hit the pillow she fell asleep in mental exhaustion.

Vegeta felt a lot calmer now, but more irritated at his weakness then anything. He didn't even care to try and cover his massive erection, just stood there with his arms crossed and waited till even that calmed down. It was short lived however. He knew it would be for he knew the sort of things she would start to dream about when she fell asleep.

Vegeta was dead on target. Bulma awoke panting and sweating heavily and in more painful arousal then when she was in the shower. Bulma in a half dazed sleep allowed her fingers to fall between her legs.

Vegeta growled alarming Nappa.

"My prince? You know I won't be there to stop you tomorrow when you leave with Bulma."

"I understand that." Vegeta said visibly sweating. Vegeta bit his tongue realizing what Bulma was doing in there. He drew blood from his tongue which didn't make matters easier for him only reminder him of her blood. He felt his lower body awaken and his senses start to become more defined. "This is crazy." Vegeta accidentally said out loud.

"Hate to say I tried to tell you when you were little, but you never listened to me my prince." Nappa laughed in his mind. Nappa had accepted his death by Freeza's hands as soon as he heard the news about them. "For some reason I feel like this relation between you two will be the end of me. So you better take good care of this situation for my honor. I never wanted to die protecting something like this, but it better be a damn good cause if I do." Nappa thought looking at the prince as if he was speaking it to him. Nappa wanted to growl. "If that woman had never been here…"

Vegeta's knees buckled and he held himself up with one hand looking exhausted.

"I'm guessing she's finished." Nappa said trying to look serious. "Maybe you should just take a bathroom break."

"Just what are you implying?" Vegeta's face looked venomous.

"Your mate did it."

Vegeta's head darted up to look him in the face. "I'm going to kill you!" Vegeta said starting to stand.

"Looks like everything's going well here." Raditz surprised both Saiyan by walking up unannounced. Raditz smacked Vegeta's shoulder playfully. "Brings back old memories. Look you can see tears forming in my eyes."

Vegeta drew blood from his finger nails digging into his skin of his clenched fist.

"Look we all know tomorrow you going to do her, so just get it over with now."

Vegeta hit him in the face sending him in the wall across from them.

Nappa just shook his head.

"I PROMISE you it will not happen tomorrow." Vegeta growled.

"Do I win something if you do?" Raditz questioned bravely still recovering from the hit he took.

"I'm surrounded by IDIOTS!"

"SHUT UP!" Bulma yelled from the other side of the walls.

Raditz laughed and walked away.

Vegeta spent the rest of the night grinding his teeth in anger.

The next morning Bulma heard a knock on her door as she finished dressing into an outfit Freeza himself picked out for her to wear. Bulma sweat dropped when she looked into the mirror. It was a dark purple, but with the amount of skin it showed it might have well have been Bulma's skin.

From the hips up, except for her chest and neck, the whole left side of the dress was missing. If it weren't for a string that connected from the fabric tightly covering her chest to the back where the fabric on the right side started, her left boob would have been hanging out in the open. Thankfully the part covering her chest showed no cleavage and even bared nothing of her collar because the part of the dress that wrapped around her neck like a halter top. Bulma was thankful the dress covered her scar and enjoyed the feeling of velvet on her skin. She want happy that the dress was deigned to show her navel and left hip just barely cutting off before it inched to low. Bulma felt that she shouldn't move.

As for the bottom half, Bulma kinda liked it. It came down to lower shin length in the back and got higher as it went to the front stopping right after it bared her knees. Black shin high boots covered most of her exposed skin there. On Earth it could have been considered a slutty dress, but was told when she received the dress by a slave that Freeza loves to show off his possessions.

"Maybe that's why Freeza put Vegeta with me because he figured many guy were going to be jumping me." Bulma didn't like where her thought was going. Even more so she didn't like that she would have to deal with Vegeta while looking like this. Another knock at her door interrupted her thoughts.

After checking her hair once more which was all pulled into a pony tail near the top of her head and curled with a curling iron. She started to wonder innocently if she should sometime soon give herself bangs.

"Let's get this over with!" The prince shouted.

Bulma sighed and gave a little prayer to God that she would make it through without dying today.

When she opened the door Vegeta looker her up and down, but showed absolutely no feelings. "Are you trying to give my brain a hemorrhage?" Vegeta said lightly but with a sharp tone tangled in. He pulled away from the door refusing to look at her anymore and started walking.

Bulma's body ached from his close proximity from a moment ago. She followed him careful not to get to close following her aches as leads of where to stand and where to back off.

The guards, men and women, stared at her as she passed. She ignored them scared of what their expressions might be saying about her. She softly closed her eyes just enough to relax her behind the comforting darkness. It smelled almost like a doctor office waiting room in the hall they were in. That was a rough contrast from the areas that smelled like death and blood. Bulma almost felt at home back on Earth while her eyes were half lidded.

Bulma noticed Vegeta had stopped moving and she opened her eyes fully.

"Freeza told me that the people here are basically peaceful." Vegeta said keeping his back to her. "But if they fight then they are powerful."

The comment practically flew over her head as she pondered if Vegeta was suffering as much as she was.

Vegeta typed in a code into a panel with numbers on it next to the door. Immediately the door hissed open.

Bulma felt an immediate itch to mess around with the technologies behind that panel. "Maybe later" Bulma laughed mentally. Bulma's eye adjusted to the atmosphere of the planet they seemed to have landed on. Bulma hadn't even felt the landing in her sleep and wondered if Raditz and TX had already left on their 'date'.

Bulma was suddenly shocked just as she was when she saw her garden. The world she was about to step foot on was magnificent. The nighttime scenery Bulma could view from the ship left her breathless. Calm, cool air swept in through the doorway sending chills on her exposed skin. There were three moons clearly visible from where she stood and to Bulma's. To her left was an ocean of water that seemed to fade on for an eternity. To her right was a town that could put Earths best craftsmen to shame. The houses were complex yet simple, beautiful and built in a way that seemed only possible to the creatures on the planet which Bulma was excited to hopefully get to see.

Candles with bright flames floated though the air like magic and travel over the water and through out the city, seemingly in shifts. Bulma brought her hand to her heart and tears almost crept from her eyes unknowingly.

Vegeta started to walk down the ramp that finished it trip to the solid ground.

Bulma still stood in astonishment. She forced her legs to move towards the ramp and out the door. Immediately the air smelled like fresh hickory wood and a campfire. Tears finally did start to roll and Bulma felt stupid. As much as it reminded her of home it was nothing like home. She continued down the ramp realizing just how big the ship was for her to see a view like this until she spotted something in the sky flying towards the town from the ocean. It looked like a large bird, but Bulma was easily able to make out legs in the shadowy form. It gracefully flew down into the city and Bulma lost site of it behind a house with smoke puffing from its chimney.

Bulma caught her emotions from continuing in sadness when she felt a sort of strain pulling at her. She looked down the ramp to see Vegeta staring up at her waiting for her decent. Bulma wanted to smile at him, tried to smile at him but couldn't tell if she had or not. She still felt too numb. It was strange but walking down into a beautiful city like this with a handsome Saiyan waiting somewhat patiently for her to come to him seemed like a moment drawn in Heaven. She honestly felt safe with him yet knew nothing about him.

Maybe she shouldn't learn. She tried to tell herself that. It would make there departure much easier in the long run. Even if she was willing to risk it all to stay with this intriguing stranger she didn't think he felt the same way. Lust is all he felt. Maybe it was all she felt to.

When she reached Vegeta's side she noticed how distant but calculating his eyes seemed to be. They always seemed to be like that. He looked like he was trying to speak to her with his eyes, but it was one foreign language Bulma thought she would never understand.

"We will be making a stop at the place we will be staying at for the few days we are here. Then you are free to do as you like. My patience is limited, as for my care for this mission. Understand that I would rather be scrubbing toilets then guarding Freeza's future queen." Vegeta was staring blankly ahead as he spoke.

Bulma wanted to laugh. "So would I."

Vegeta stood frozen for a moment as Bulma took the lead in walking ahead of him acting fascinated by everything around her. He narrowed his eyes and after deliberating heading back to the ship to train decided he didn't feel like dying today.

Vegeta watched her gently touch a soft pink flower hanging from a vine on a tree and pluck it off. She brought it up to her nose and sniffed it happily.

She seemed so content so perfect for this world that he almost felt guilty about having to destroy it after she was safely back in the ship, almost.

Bulma, feeling satisfied with the feeling of the petals on her finger, skimmed the petals over her face. The tingling sensation reminded her of the tingle in her neck. She realized that in her admiration for the beauty of this planet she hadn't felt any sexual tension, but now that she thought about it, it was a different story. She grew irritated by it and started walking, at first, grumpily behind Vegeta, then with a forced lightened mood, following him to their place of rest. All the unanswered questions in her mind were going to be put to rest. For now she was going to enjoy a world of serenity and hope her parents were watching it with her from the Heavens.

Vegeta grinned estimating the exact power this race had. It was his first purge with other members of Freeza's ship instead of just the trio of Saiyans. It was almost funny to think that Freeza _needed_ him for this. I doubt this place will take long. Vegeta's smirk dug right back into its rightful place on Vegeta's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: Finally another chapter. I really hope it was up to par. Please tell me what you think. I thank all the faithful readers of this story for sticking by it even in the huge gaps of chapters being put out.

Peace!

Iceis


End file.
